


The Nature of Daylight [Fanart]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Arc, F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: Emma stepped forward with the Dark One's dagger, she didn't need to think about it. It was what she had to do when darkness enveloped Regina and she waned and diminished with every breath. Maybe it was that she was quick on her feet, maybe it was that she did not think at all when it came to Regina.





	The Nature of Daylight [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Nature of Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620589) by [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna). 



**Memory is a strange thing, it doesn't work like I thought it did.**

 

The cover art I created depicts how it all started; spoiler-free so readers may experience Tuna's beautiful fic the same way I did. Prepare to be taken on a magical journey.

 

 

Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).

**Author's Note:**

> Tuna, thank you for all your help and input. I couldn't have done it without you. I hope we get to work again in the future!


End file.
